


The Reactions

by Jean_C_Pepper



Series: Faith and Bosco are having Twins [5]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone reacts to Bosco and Faith's marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reactions

“So, how was your weekend with your mom?” Fred growled at the children as he picked them up.

“And is there some particular reason you're staying over, Emily?”

“It was great, Dad, “ cried Charlie.”We went to Atlantic City.”

“Atlantic City? Why'd your mom take you guys there?”

“She got married this weekend, “ said Emily, casually. “That's why I'm staying over. To give them some privacy.”

“Married?Who'd your mom marry?” Fred had a sinking feeling he knew the answer to this one.

“Bosco, of course,” answered Emily, calmly. 

“And he bought her a house. And we each have our own rooms. And they have stoves and refrigerators in them,” said Charlie. He liked living with his dad and he was happy his parents split up. They were both so much happier apart than together. 

“What?”

“Bosco bought Mom a house as a wedding present. A Brownstone. He fixed up two rooms behind the garage for Charlie and me. They're efficiencies- with a stove and fridge. Bosco said that they will be private as we get older but the only way in is through the house so he and mom still know what we're up to. “ said Emily. She was reaching for her Ipod.  
Fred was livid. He couldn't believe this. Faith went and married Boscorelli, of all people? She was now Mrs. Boscorelli? Somehow he wasn't surprised. He didn't want to go off in front of the children, but then he shrugged. They had grown up seeing his reactions to Maurice Boscorelli. 

“Now, let me get this straight. Emily, turn off that Ipod. Your mother married Bosco?” 

“Yes, “ said Emily. Faith had warned Emily not to tell either Charlie or Fred that she was pregnant. That was Faith's business to tell. 

It was just as well that Emily didn't say anything else for this was a signal for Fred to unleash all his anger and pain over Faith's marriage. He went off and yelled about Bosco for over an hour before Caroline finally put a stop to it. Emily and Charlie went to bed feeling happy for their mom but caught in the middle of their parents' fights again. 

 

 

The next morning, Fred arrived at Faith's apartment building bright and early. He wanted to talk to her. He was all set to until he hit the intercom and heard Bosco's voice answer. He realized that he still hated Bosco. He stood across the street from Faith's building for the longest time, until he finally saw the both of them come out. They were dressed for the day and talking about something. Fred watched as they both got into a silver SUV and Faith drove off. Fred remembered that Emily told him that Bosco had bought her mother a car and a house, although the house wasn't ready yet. Fred sighed and drove off. He knew that he had no room to be jealous. He had left Faith. Still, she had looked entirely too happy, entirely too comfortable. Fred found himself returning later that afternoon. He saw the big silver SUV parked across from Faith's building but not Bosco's blue Mustang, which had been there that morning. He figured he was safe and rang the buzzer again but Bosco's voice answered again. He couldn't say anything. He certainly didn't want to be facing that bastard. What the fuck? He camped out across from Faith's building again and he soon saw the blue Mustang pull up with Faith at the wheel. He had heard over the years how protective Bosco was of his car, so Fred was surprised that he let Faith drive it. Fred hadn't let Faith drive his truck that much. Fred watched as Bosco came out and helped Faith lift out her packages. They were talking about something and Faith looked at Bosco intently. Fred remembered that look. She had once looked at him like that. As he watched, they disappeared into the building. Fred sat there feeling the same rage, impotence, jealousy and resentment he had felt when he was married to Faith. When his cell phone rang and he saw her number, he refused to take it. He started his truck and went home.  
When he got there, Emily was still there. He really didn't mind her being there, but she seemed entirely too happy about Faith's marriage to Bosco. 

“Em, “ he nodded at her. 

“I'm going back to Mom's tomorrow, Dad, “ she told him. 

“OK, “ he said. “You're happy about this? Your Mother getting married?”

“Well, yeah, “ she said, looking at him warily. “ Bosco's great. “ Emily really did like having Bosco around even though he was stricter with her than Faith. It wasn't that Faith allowed Bosco to discipline Emily- and at sixteen, she really didn't need much discipline. It was that the whole Dante thing really worried Bosco and he was very conscientious about asking where she was going and who she would be with. He also didn't have a problem double checking her story. 

“Great?” Fred snorted. “Hardly.”

“Maybe to you, Dad. But to Mom he's wonderful. . He's her best friend. He's her partner. Now he's her husband. You can't tell me you aren't surprised.”

Fred didn't say anything. He wasn't completely surprised that Faith and Bosco got married. When he had been married to Faith it had always been Bosco. She had constantly put him ahead of Fred. 

“Dad, do you remember when Mom and I were in that bank and it was robbed?”

“Yeah, “ said Fred, wondering what that had to do with anything. 

“Bosco came in . He was pretending to be a paramedic. He and Mom were talking to each other and they weren't saying a word out loud. I knew then that their bond was close. “ Emily hesitated. “I knew then that they should probably be married and not you and Mom. That doesn't mean I don't love you or anything, Dad, it's just that Mom and you weren't happy together and Mom and Bosco are. Just like you and Caroline are. “

Fred digested this even as he was still overwhelmed with feelings of jealousy towards Bosco. 

 

Faith Boscorelli never realized she could be so happy. She had been married for exactly five days. She and Bosco had taken Monday and Tuesday off to get some errands done. They had to go and change their insurance and some other things. Faith went to work on Wednesday with a smile on her face. 

“Hey Faith, “ her supervisor, John Miller greeted her. “How was your long weekend?”

“Fantastic, Lieutenant, “ she told him. “I got married. “

“Married?” He looked slightly shocked before he smiled and congratulated her. They had dated for a few weeks and slept together twice. Miller realized that there was someone else occupying her thoughts and he knew that it was her partner, Boscorelli. There was no former in that partnership. So, he wasn't surprised when he found out that Faith was now 'Detective Boscorelli'. 

“There's something else, John, “ she told him. “I'm pregnant. I am going to need to be put on desk duty.”

“Pregnant? How far along are you?”

“About nine weeks, “ said Faith. 

“Do you think that you could keep working on the Cervantes case? You said you were pretty close to wrapping that up.”

“That's mostly desk work, so yeah, “ said Faith. Dino Cervantes was a kid who Faith suspected had been kidnapped. She had spent two weeks searching databases for him. She knew that she was close. Dino had been in therapy to try and remember his real family. Because Faith was trying to find his family, she was allowed to watch the sessions through a mirror. Dino had dropped several clues. 

“Then get to it, Detective Boscorelli, “ John Miller flashed her a smile and buried himself back into his own cases

 

Faith was having lunch with her friend Claire. 

“How have you been?” Claire had gone to Europe after she left her abusive lover. She had stayed single for a while, getting her head right. She had only recently returned to New York and had contacted Faith.

“I got married, “ said Faith. “A couple of weeks ago. It was just Emily, Charlie and our moms. We are getting ready to have a big reception.“

“So who'd you marry? I was so surprised when you told me that you and Freddy split up.”

“Bosco, “ said Faith. “My partner.”

“The little homophobic asshole? You married him?”

What could Faith say? Bosco was a little, homophobic asshole. Granted, he was her little homophobic asshole, but it was what it was.  
“Yes, I married him. “

“How'd that happen. You didn't even tell me you guys were together,” said Claire. “ You told me that he was hurt or something. “

“We weren't until about three months ago. He's been such a major part of my life. It's really weird. I mean, I love him dearly and I am really happy but it's weird to have him as my husband. He bought me a house.”

“Well, he's starting off right, “ said Claire. 

“And a car, “ said Faith. “He went to a police auction. It's really nice, though .”'

“You know, “ said Claire. “It was actually his statement that made me rethink my relationship with Audrey. He was right. What was the use of being an out and proud lesbian if I was being repeatedly beaten by my lover?”

“I'll have to tell him that, “ said Faith. The waiter came and delivered their food. Claire was having Scampi in a skillet, but Faith had gone with the lamb in cream sauce. It had sounded good and it was, even though it wasn't something that Faith would have usually ordered.  
“I'm also pregnant, “ said Faith, after taking a few bites. “Twins. It's strange, as I said. My oldest daughter is a senior in High School. But I can't believe how happy I am. I wake up and I look at him sleeping. I realize how close I came to losing him, how lucky I am that he wasn't hurt worse. The doctor told me that I would be lucky if he could walk, talk or feed himself. Bosco didn't suffer brain damage. He's fine. The other thing that I feel is relief. I don't have to deal with Fred about my friendship with Bosco. He is right there, part of my life. He has certainly been a better husband than Fred so far, but I can see that a big part of the problem when I was married to Fred was Bosco. I always felt like I had to hide and lie about my friendship with Bosco or bear Fred's anger. He's pissed now. He hasn't let me see Charlie since I got married.”

“Oh, Faith, “ Claire put down her fork in dismay.

Faith waved her off. “I thought about taking him back to court, but that could get unpleasant. Fred would bring Bosco into it and I don't want the kids caught in the middle of any more of their fights. So I am waiting to see if he calms down. Emily is happy, though. She can't wait to move into our new house. “

They talked of other things. Claire was still working as an artist, but while in Europe she had gotten an a couple of European Art history degrees and she had come back to take a teaching position at the Artists League. She had also, tentatively, began a new relationship with a fellow artist that she had met. She had gone through therapy and she was a much stronger person. “I'm glad I reconnected with you, “ said Claire. “It's fantastic that you're married, pregnant and happy. ““As soon as we move into the new house, you'll have to come over and visit, “ said Faith. “We're moving in three weeks. “I'll look forward to the invitation to your housewarming party, then, “ smiled Claire. 

Claire gave Faith an idea. That is what she would do for their reception- have a large housewarming party. She could still have it catered and hire people to clean up and it would probably be cheaper. She headed back to the office. She was still working on the Cervantes case. She felt that she was close to a break. 

 

Bosco called Sully and Davis and told Davis it was OK to invite Monroe and asked that they all meet for coffee. Sully was there first. He looked good. He was tan and he had lost some weight. 

“Sully, “ Bosco greeted him. “You look good. How are you?”

“I'm doing great. Enjoying retirement. You know that I spent last month on a motorcycle with Barbara Halstead, seeing the New England foliage. “

“The lady judge? Good for you, man, “ said Bosco. 

“That's what I told him, “ said Davis, coming through the door with Sasha Monroe. “My man played it so close to the vest that I didn't know what he did until he came back.”

Sully chuckled, looking pleased with himself. “You didn't need to know until I got back, “ he told his former partner. 

“So what's up?” This was from Monroe. She and Bosco weren't entirely cool since the miscarriage, although she told him that she forgave him. 

“Faith and I got married, “ said Bosco. “She's pregnant and we're getting ready to move into a new house. I bought her a house as a wedding present.”

There was silence for a moment at this announcement then both Sully and Davis reached for their wallets.  
“It's about time the two of you got your heads out of your asses, “ said Sully as he pulled out bills and handed them over to Monroe. 

“Yeah, “ echoed Davis, doing the same. 

“What's this?” Bosco asked. 

“She bet us both that the two of you would be married within a year of you leaving the hospital. She won the bet, “ explained Ty Davis. 

“Congratulations, Bosco, “ said Monroe, smiling. “Tell Faith I say the same. “ She pocketed the money and smirked at Sully and Davis. 

Fred was parked outside Faith's apartment building again. He saw both cars parked across the street from the building. He waited a while, hoping that Bosco would come out and go away and he could talk to Faith. He saw Bosco and Faith come out hand in hand. They seemed to hold hands a lot. He and Faith had never held hands that much. Bosco got into his blue Mustang and Faith leaned in the window to kiss her new husband goodbye. 'OK, now, what the fuck? That was just ridiculous, ' Fred thought. His ex-wife and her new husband hand just kissed goodbye like two teenagers in heat, not two people in their mid-thirties. The sight of that ended any desire for Fred to talk to Faith. He watched her watch Boscorelli drive away and then Faith get into her new car and go away herself. Fred wondered if he would ever get past being upset with Faith. It was just the way she looked at Bosco that bugged him so much. She had always looked at him that way. Like he was some kind of hero wearing a big shiny medal. Even when he was hurting and she was comforting him. Even with him injured and disfigured. It didn't matter. Maurice Boscorelli was Faith's Superman and this was one of the things that irked Fred. In sixteen years of marriage, Faith had never looked at him like that. 

 

Faith was at her desk going through more missing persons records when she noticed a shadow over her desk. She looked up and it was her husband, dressed in his dress blues.

“Hey, “ she said. “I forgot. You're in court today.”

“Yeah, “ said Bosco. “I just got out so I decided to stop over. I'm taking lost time because I have to go see the doctor about my scar. I figured I could take you to lunch. “

Faith glanced at her watch. It was a little after two, a bit late for lunch, but the babies made her constantly hungry right now. “Can you eat?” Faith asked. “Don't they have to put you out?”

“Not this time, “ said Bosco. “They will just numb and cut and stitch. I will sit there. It will take like an hour. I won't eat much just in case, but they just numb the right side of my face. I will have to take a cab home. I left my car at home and took the train down here. “

“You, on the train?” Faith laughed. 

“Yeah, “ Bosco looked grumpy. 

'Let's go, “ she smiled at Bosco. On their way out, they ran into Lieutenant John Miller. 

“I don't know if you remember my husband, Maurice Boscorelli, “ said Faith. 

“Yeah, “ said Miller, offering his hand. Bosco shook it. 

“You in court today?” Miller asked. 

“Yeah, “ said Bosco. “I figured I'd take my wife out for a meal. “

“No problem, “ said Miller and Faith and Bosco walked away. He watched them go. He had found Faith attractive but very quickly he had figured out that something was off. Faith didn't really want him. He had a feeling she had used him to reassure herself that she was still attractive. Whatever it was, it wasn't enough for Miller. He knew that she had been thinking of someone else. He had broken it off with her and he wasn't surprised when he heard a few weeks later that she was with her old partner. He knew the day they got together. She came to work one day absolutely glowing, humming, smiling. It didn't take a genius to see that something had changed. He looked in the direction they left. He could tell that Bosco had been jealous. The man had no call to be. John Miller had only slept with Faith twice and he felt rather used by her. 

Faith and Bosco talked over lunch. She had told him the details of her missing persons case, Cervantes.  
“I just can't find where he came from. This kid was kidnapped. He describes things. But I can't find any families missing children that fit his description. He's half Latino-half Asian as far as I can tell. This is an educated kid. The stuff he's referring to in therapy- his family had money. There's someone looking for him. “

“Have you checked Canadian records?” Bosco asked. “If the kid was kidnapped before 9/11, it would have been easy to get him across the border. Security wasn't so tight.”

“That's a good idea, “ said Faith. 

“Hey, “ said Bosco. “Saturday- a couple of guys I was in the Rangers with are coming into town. A little reunion, of sorts. I missed last year because I was in a coma. Do you mind?”

“Why would I care?” said Faith. “They're not going to stay with us in my apartment, are they?”

“No, “ said Bosco.”At least, I hope not.” He had given up his apartment, sold or given away most of what he didn't need and moved the rest to their house. Since they were finishing the work on the house, Bosco had moved into Faith's apartment. They were moving in a week and a half. 

“I look forward to meeting your friends, “ said Faith. “You meet every year?”

“Yeah, “ said Bosco. “New York works because Sanchez is from the Bronx and I live here too. He told them that I got injured last year. I think they sent flowers and shit. “

“Bos, I'm sorry. I forget you were in the military because you don't talk about it much. I should have realized that you had the discipline to retrain yourself. I should have believed you. “

“I told you before, you were treating me like Fred. Once I figured that out, I had hope. Hope of being with you, I mean. I was so happy when Emily called. Worried about you, but happy to reconnect. “

The food came and they ate in silence. Afterward, Bosco walked Faith back to their office, holding her hand on the busy street. He saw her back to her desk and nodded at Miller as he walked out. He headed to where his Mustang was parked, he had another appointment with the plastic surgeon. 

 

 

On Saturday night, promptly at six-thirty, the doorbell rang. Faith answered the door and six men marched in. One was Latino, one was black, two were blonde and looked like they hopped off police department recruiting posters. The other two were white as well, one dark and swarthy and one red-haired with freckles. 

“Faith, “ said Bosco.”This is Enrique Sanchez, Joseph Smith III, Dan Grunderson, Simon Smith, Basil Kostonos and Sean Douglas. Gentleman, this is my wife, Faith. “

“Ah, the new bride, “ said Sanchez. He smiled and shook Faith's hand. 

“New Bride but partner for ever. We have been hearing stories about this woman for how long?” This was from Simon Smith, who shook his finger at Bosco.. “It's about time you two got it together.”

“I believe the lady was married, “ said Grunderson. “He could hardly steal her from her husband. “

“Hey, “ said Bosco, embarrassed at the turn the conversation had taken. “We're having twins.”

“Then double congratulations, “ said Sean Douglas.

“Indeed, “ said Sanchez. He had a strange way of speaking, like a professor. He was, in fact, a professor at Fordham. “Shall we go?”  
They all trooped out the door. 

Bosco returned several hours later slightly tipsy. 

“So what was the damage?” Faith asked. “Did you spend much?”

“Not really, “ said Bosco. “We're getting older. We're not drinking as much. “ He undressed and got into bed with Faith.  
“Bos?”Faith asked, snuggling against her husband's chest.

“Hmm?” Bosco had been drifting off.

“How come you don't talk about being in the army?”

“I don't know, Faith, “ Bosco yawned. “There are a couple of missions that we did that are still classified. So I can't talk about them. But it's more than that. Someone outside just won't understand.”

“OK, “ said Faith. “You and Sanchez hang out about every three weeks, though, right?”

“Yeah, “ said Bosco. “How did you know?”

“Just certain things are starting to make sense now, “answered Faith. She settled down on her husband and they both went to sleep. 

 

Faith was having dinner with her friend Holly. She was surprised that she hadn't lost Holly in the divorce with Fred, for she had been the wife of one of Fred's softball teammates. Still, they occasionally had lunch or dinner or went shopping together. Holly had been to Faith and Emily's apartment several times and she was aware when Faith started seeing Bosco. 

“So you got married, “ Holly said. “Good for you. “

“He bought me a house, “ said Faith. “We just moved in this past weekend. It's really nice.”

“I'm not surprised, “ said Holly. “ I saw how the two of you looked at each other when you were partners on the force. I'm surprised that Freddy put up with it as long as he did. “

“What do you mean?”

“You and Bosco look at each other like you're the only two people in the room. You're constantly aware of each other. And, it was pretty obvious that you're attracted to each other. “

“Well, I'm pregnant, “ said Faith. “Thirteen weeks.”

“I thought you looked a bit heavier. I didn't realize you were pregnant. Congratulations, “ said Holly. 

“Bosco is elated, “ said Faith. “ He keeps trying to spoil me, which is really weird. I'm hungry all the time and I want sex all the time. I'm having twins.”

“How is Freddy taking this?”

“Not well. He won't take my calls. I haven't seen Charlie in five weeks. I kept seeing him parked outside of the building before we moved.. Bosco wanted to confront him but I know if he did, they would have fought. I mean, really fought. And, Bosco would have kicked his ass. That wouldn't have helped matters. Emily keeps telling me to be patient and I'm trying not to get stressed by this. I am enjoying being married to Bosco and I know that things will settle down. I've just solved a huge case. We're having the press conference tomorrow. After that, I will deal with Fred.”

“So you said you're enjoying being married. I take it Bosco is better in the bedroom than Fred. “

“Leagues better, “ said Faith, smiling. “ But it's not just that. Bosco is my best friend. I love him more than anyone except Charlie and Emily. A lot of what was wrong with Fred and I in our marriage was Fred's insane jealousy of Bosco. I don't have to hide my friendship or apologize because I've married my best friend. And he's a good man to be married to. He's loyal, smart. We're best friends so we never run out of things to talk about. He's so handsome-even with the scar. He just had another appointment with the plastic surgeon and they did another surgery on the scar. It's lessening, which is making him very happy. I didn't realize how much Fred and I fought until I realized that Bosco and I don't fight. We really don't. That doesn't mean he's not annoying, because he is. He never puts the seat down or replaces the toilet paper. He puts empty milk containers back into the fridge. He is anal as hell about his car and his weapons. He watches nothing but sports and Animal Planet. I have now forbidden Animal Planet in the bedroom. But that's minor. I love him so much it surprises me. I love him so much I would and did kill to protect him and I would do it again without a second thought. When I think how close I came to losing him, nothing else matters. “

Holly was silent for a moment. “You killed for him?”

Faith was silent. She couldn't say anything about Donald Mann. That was much too personal. 

“A few years back, this guy was shooting at Bosco with a machine gun. I shot him,” Faith told Holly. 

“Wow, “ said Holly. “It's good the two of you are married.”

“That's what Emily says, “ said Faith. “She says that we can talk without talking and anyone that close should be married.”

“You can talk without talking?”

“It's a partner thing. We don't have to speak to know what the other one is saying, “ said Faith, brushing it off. 

“And you say he bought you a house?

“Yes, “ said Faith. “ I love the house. I really love the house he bought for me. It makes him happy that I like it so much. ”  
Holly smiled at Faith. “I'm glad you finally married the right man, “ she told her friend. 

 

Fred had decided to try and see Faith at work. She had been calling for six weeks now, but he was still too mad to allow Charlie to visit her. He knew that he was being childish and that this wasn't the best for Charlie but he rationalized it by saying that Bosco was dangerous to Charlie.  
He showed up at her new office but was surprised to find legions of press there. He asked around and was surprised to find that the reporters were there because 'Detective Boscorelli' had solved an important case, working with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and the Ontario Provincial Police to return a missing child to his parents. He sighed. He felt kind of stupid now. He couldn't really argue that she was still dangerous. He turned around and left. When he got home, he found that there were several newspapers featuring the story. Charlie had bought them all. Charlie was very proud of Faith for being a detective. 

“I want to go see Mom, “ he told Fred. “Caroline said she'd take me this weekend if you won't, “ Charlie added. 

“What?” Fred looked angrily over at Caroline. 

“Enough is enough, Fred. You've given them a chance to move into their new house and now it's time for Charlie to resume his weekend visits. “

Fred stalked out and ended up going to church. He couldn't get over how upset he was about this. When he got home, the house was quiet and he saw the newspaper articles spread out. He ended up reading about the case Faith solved, as well as some of her previous cases. He also found out that Bosco had gotten a citation for Bravery since he had been transferred to the 7-9. His faith in the Lord didn't seem to lessen his hatred of Bosco. 

“We have to talk. Why does this bug you so much? “ Caroline asked him, coming into the kitchen where he was reading. 

“I..I can't explain it,” said Fred.

“Try, “ said Caroline. “You left Faith because you told me that she didn't care about your marriage. You left her because you told me that she was spending too much time worrying about this Bosco guy-even though he had gotten her shot. You left her because you told me you wanted someone who was as committed to the relationship as you were. Now, she has married the Bosco guy- the guy you said caused so much trouble in your relationship. Why does this bug you? You left. You moved on. “  
“When I left, I thought that Faith would eventually appreciate what we had. You know, once I was gone she would miss what we had.”

“Why Fred? What good would it do if she did. You and I are together now,” said Caroline.

“Well, “ said Fred, shifting uncomfortably. “I had this vision of her missing what we had and asking me to come back. She did the first day I moved out. I figured that she would ask again.”

“And then what?” Caroline's voice was relentless. 

Fred shifted again. “I would turn her down and she would really know what she threw away.”

“It looks to me like she didn't throw away anything, “ said Caroline. She sounded angry. “You complained and complained and complained about this guy, Bosco. Hell, when we first met you talked more about him then you did Faith. Now you're acting like a baby because she-wait-for-it-married this guy Bosco. Seems to me that he's who she wanted in the first place. “

“Now that was just mean, “ complained Fred. 

“So is hoping your ex-wife asks you to come back so that you can laugh in her face. Charlie is going to his mom' s this weekend and we're going away. Deal with it,” Caroline told him firmly. “I'm going back to bed.”

 

Bosco let himself into his house quietly. His house. He was really proud of it and happy that it gave Faith so much pleasure. He went upstairs to their bedroom. He hoped his wife was asleep. She needed her rest. He was being quiet for nothing, she turned over and looked at him as he started to get undressed. 

“Hey, “ she said. 

“Hey, “ he returned. “What are you doing awake? You need to be asleep. I'm going to take a shower.”

“No, you're not, “ she told him. “Get in here.”

Bosco grinned. Faith insisted it was because of her pregnancy that she was so horny for him but Bosco knew better.  
He had listened to his partner bitch about her husband for eleven years. She had let loose a lot of personal information about their sex life. Fred liked to withhold when he was mad at her, especially after he found religion. Before that he was drunk and couldn't get it up half the time. She simply didn't realize what it was like to have a healthy sex life. Bosco didn't bother to tell her that at the beginning of their relationship he hadn't been completely recovered, more like 85 percent. He didn't even think she realized it because if he didn't feel like intercourse he would make sure she was satisfied, anyway. At least, she had never said anything.  
He climbed into bed and held his wife close, kissing her. Bosco wasn't a religious man, not in the traditional sense, but he knew that he had much to be thankful for. His life, his recovery and now the woman he held in his arms and the two tiny developing lives inside her. 

“Mm-mm, “ he broke their kiss. “You don't mind that I haven't showered?”

“No, “ she replied, running her hands down his body. She hoped she never experienced the day she didn't want Bosco. “Roll over.”

Bosco shivered, rolling onto his back and feeling her settle on top of him. He'd never tell her how that turned him on, her ordering him around. He had a feeling she already knew, anyway. 

Faith looked down at her husband. Her macho, arrogant husband. She was so much happier she was married to Bosco than Fred. Part of it was that so many of her fights with Fred were about Bosco. Another was that she and Bosco had had twelve years to work the kinks out of their friendship. 

Bosco stopped trying to work Faith out of her pajama top and looked up at her. 

“Everyone at work is talking about Detective Boscorelli and the case she solved. I'm really proud of you, Faith. For being a detective, I mean. At first, I thought 'She couldn't wait and see if I got better?' but then my first day back, Sully told me he had to convince you to take your promotion because you were set on waiting for me. I'm really glad you did. You're a good detective, Faith. “ 

“Oh, Bos, “ Bosco found himself suddenly smothered by his wife's breasts. Not that he was complaining but he was starting to feel slightly lightheaded from her holding him so tight. 

“Faith, “he gasped. “I can't breathe.” She loosened her grip and they both lay down. Bosco finished his job of removing her pajama top and was feeling the curves of her body with his hands when he noticed something. 

“Hey, “ he said. “You're starting to round out here. You're starting to show.”

“I know, “ said Faith. “You remember we have that ultrasound in two weeks. “

“Yeah, “ Bosco couldn't help touching her new round stomach. Touching led to kissing and they made love. Afterward, Faith collapsed on him. That was another thing that Bosco loved. Faith laying on him afterward, her legs pinning his leg down, her head on his shoulder, her fingers tracing the scars on his chest and stomach. Bosco shifted Faith so he could touch her stomach again. 

“I had lunch with Fred, “ said Faith. “I told him I was pregnant. He seemed to take it pretty good.”

“Well, he looks ridiculous now, doesn't he,” answered Bosco. “You're all over the press having solved a high profile case and he's withholding visitation on your teenaged son because he's jealous. Did he really think that we would miss him sitting in his truck outside your apartment? Hell, that could count as stalking. “

“Yeah, well, “ Faith yawned and snuggled Bosco. “Charlie will be here this weekend. “

“Are you working tomorrow?”

“Nope. I'm going shopping. I've got to get some new clothes. None of my old ones fit because I'm showing now.,” answered Faith.

“I can't wait until you get really big, “ Bosco was sleepy. Too sleepy to guard his tongue, not that he would have anyway. 

“Gee thanks, Bos, “ Faith sighed even as she felt herself falling asleep, too. 

 

When Fred came to pick Charlie up on Sunday, Bosco walked his step-son out to Fred's black truck. He couldn't help but note that Fred looked like he swallowed a wad of shit at the sight of Faith's silver SUV.  
Fred nodded at him but didn't speak. Bosco walked right over to the driver's side and leaned in. 

“Listen Fred, you know that Faith's pregnant. I know because she told me that she told you. This means you know that she doesn't need to be stressed out by your bullshit, so you're not going to cause her any bullshit until she has these babies.”

“Babies. There's more than one?” Fred hadn't known about the twins.

“She's carrying twins. My twins. So, you'll leave her alone and get along nice or you'll deal with me, got it?”  
Bosco stalked back across his own front yard, his rigid stance radiating tension.  
Fred scowled as he watched him. He put the car in gear and asked Charlie, “So, how was your weekend?”

Charlie answered, full of tales of decorating his new bedroom. “Em has a DVD player but I have one of those new Wii’s. It's nice. Privacy but also part of the family. Mom's happy.”  
Fred didn't really need to hear that but he couldn't say anything that wouldn't make him look like an ass.


End file.
